1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle, e.g., an electric bicycle, automobile, or a motorcycle, may be equipped with a battery pack including a plurality of secondary cells.
A temperature of the secondary cells may rise due to heat generated while the battery pack operates. Thus, the lifetime of the secondary cells may be reduced unless the heat is efficiently dispersed.